Bushido (Final Fantasy X)
Bushido is Auron's Overdrive in Final Fantasy X. The power of each technique is determined by inputting a button sequence within a time limit; if the sequence is unsuccessful, Auron will perform the standard move, but a successful input will add attack power and status effects to the move. The faster the button sequence is entered, the more damage the Overdrive will deal. To obtain the four Overdrives, ten "Jecht spheres" need to be collected all over Spira. List of Bushido skills Jecht sphere locations *'Jecht's Sphere 1:' The first Jecht sphere is received at Macalania Woods after defeating the Spherimorph, unlocking all other Jecht spheres. It shows Braska's party leaving Bevelle. Jecht is carefree and wants a parade, and has purchased the movie sphere to show to Tidus after the pilgrimage. Another scene shows Jecht posing with the Macalania Travel Agency's sign. The last part is set at the pool in Macalania Woods where Jecht left it, and shows Jecht attempting to record a message to Tidus, showing he has matured and accepted he is not returning to his Zanarkand. *'Jecht's Sphere 2:' Found in the Macalania Woods, in South area. Braska visits Jecht in prison and invites him to join the pilgrimage as a guardian. *'Jecht's Sphere 3:' Found to the right of the temple at Besaid Village. Braska asks Auron to bring Yuna to Besaid after the pilgrimage. *'Jecht's Sphere 4:' Found on the S.S. Liki on the route between Kilika and Besaid in the captain's room. Braska, Jecht and Auron discuss Zanarkand. *'Jecht's Sphere 5:' Found in the hallway outside the Aurochs' locker room in Luca. Jecht, Braska and Auron talk about a blitzball match, as Jecht wonders about Tidus. *'Jecht's Sphere 6:' Found on the Mi'ihen Highroad, in Oldroad, South. Jecht is eager to fight the Chocobo Eater (mirroring Tidus earlier). The outcome of the battle is unknown, though Jecht says that battling the Chocobo Eater is the right thing to do; Auron said that Jecht saying those words never ended well for him or Braska. *'Jecht's Sphere 7:' Found at the Moonflow, South Wharf. Auron berates Jecht after he attacked a shoopuf. Jecht vows to quit drinking. *'Jecht's Sphere 8:' Found at the Thunder Plains, near the right tower in the center of the South area. Auron films Braska and Jecht on the plains. Jecht is struck by lightning. *What counts for the 9th and 10th Jecht's spheres ** Auron's Sphere: Found at the Mushroom Rock Road, on the cliff edge near the main lift. Auron says farewell to Wen Kinoc shortly before leaving with Braska. ** Braska's Sphere: Found on Mt. Gagazet on a side road on Mountain Trail. Braska's final message to Yuna. This one is collected as part of the storyline, making it Sphere #3 when viewed in that manner. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Banishing Blade.png|Banishing Blade. DFFOO Dragon Fang.png|Dragon Fang. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Banishing Blade.png|Banishing Blade. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Auron uses his Bushido Overdrive skills when summoned as a Legend. In addition, players can obtain some of his Bushido skills to use in battle. ;Ability Cards FFAB Dragon Fang - Auron SR.png|Dragon Fang (SR). FFAB Shooting Star - Auron SR.png|Shooting Star (SR). FFAB Dragon Fang - Auron SR+.png|Dragon Fang (SR+). FFAB Shooting Star - Auron SR+.png|Shooting Star (SR+). FFAB Banishing Blade - Auron SSR.png|Banishing Blade (SSR). FFAB Dragon Fang - Auron SSR.png|Dragon Fang (SSR). FFAB Tornado - Auron SSR.png|Tornado (SSR). FFAB Banishing Blade - Auron SSR+.png|Banishing Blade (SSR+). FFAB Dragon Fang - Auron SSR+.png|Dragon Fang (SSR+). FFAB Tornado - Auron SSR+.png|Tornado (SSR+). FFAB Shooting Star - Auron UR.png|Shooting Star (UR). FFAB Tornado - Auron UR.png|Tornado (UR). FFAB Shooting Star - Auron UUR.png|Shooting Star (UUR). ;Legend Cards FFAB Banishing Blade - Auron Legend SR.png|Banishing Blade (SR). FFAB Banishing Blade - Auron Legend SR+.png|Banishing Blade (SR+). FFAB Banishing Blade - Auron Legend SSR.png|Banishing Blade (SSR). FFAB Dragon Fang - Auron Legend SSR.png|Dragon Fang (SSR). FFAB Shooting Star - Auron Legend SSR.png|Shooting Star (SSR). FFAB Tornado - Auron Legend SSR.png|Tornado (SSR). FFAB Banishing Blade - Auron Legend SSR+.png|Banishing Blade (SSR+). FFAB Dragon Fang - Auron Legend SSR+.png|Dragon Fang (SSR+). FFAB Shooting Star - Auron Legend SSR+.png|Shooting Star (SSR+). FFAB Tornado - Auron Legend SSR+.png|Tornado (SSR+). FFAB Dragon Fang - Auron Legend UR.png|Dragon Fang (UR). FFAB Dragon Fang - Auron Legend UR+.png|Dragon Fang (UR+). FFAB Tornado - Auron Legend UR.png|Tornado (UR). Final Fantasy Record Keeper Auron uses his Bushido Overdrives as his unique Soul Breaks. They can be obtained from several rare katanas native to ''Final Fantasy X. FFRK Banishing Blade.png|Banishing Blade. FFRK Dragon Fang.png|Dragon Fang. FFRK Shooting Star.png|Shooting Star. FFRK Tornado FFX.png|Tornado. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Banishing Blade.png|Banishing Blade. FFBE Shooting Star Ability.png|Shooting Star. FFBE Tornado LB.png|Tornado (5★). FFBE Tornado LB 2.png|Tornado (6★). FFBE Tornado Auron 3.png|Tornado (7★). Mobius Final Fantasy Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Bushido is Limit in '' . Appropriately titled Overdrive, Auron attacks the enemies around using Shooting Star and Banishing Blade, and finishes with Spiral, which resembles Tornado (minus the flames). Dragon Fang is the only Final Fantasy X Overdrive ability he does not borrow. Banishing Blade appears to based more on Dragon Fang in both its appearance and execution. KHII Banishing Blade.png|Banishing Blade. KHII Shooting Star.png|Shooting Star. KHII Spiral.png|Spiral. ''Puzzle & Dragons'' Auron is depicted as performing Banishing Blade in his art. Gallery FFX Dragon Fang Failed.png|Failed version of Dragon Fang. FFX Dragon Fang.png|Dragon Fang. FFX Shooting Star.png|Shooting Star. FFX Banishing Blade Failed.png|Failed version of Banishing Blade. FFX Banishing Blade.png|Banishing Blade. FFX Tornado Failed.png|Failed version of Tornado. Tornado-FFX-HD.JPG|Tornado (HD). Etymology Samurai is Auron's primary character class. it:Arcano ru:Бусидо (Final Fantasy X) Category:Bushido in Final Fantasy X Category:Overdrives in Final Fantasy X Category:Bushido